


Motivation

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and the prodigal vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> for spikes_heart, who requested Giles and Spike talking about the soul and other events from season 7
> 
> set in AtS season 5 after "Destiny"
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ on December 2, 2003.

"Wesley tells us that you're a champion," Giles said, leaning against Harmony's vacant desk next to Spike.

"Yeah," said Spike. He kept his gaze on the back of Buffy's head as she chatted across the room with Fred and Willow. "Bloody stupid word, if you ask me."

"He said that your sacrifice while closing the Hellmouth has elevated you to challenge Angel for the shanshu prophecy."

"Seems like."

"That's quite an accomplishment."

"So they tell me."

Giles looked down at the floor and then back at the vampire.

"I obviously misjudged you last year, and for that I am sorry," he said.

Spike snorted.

"Bet you are. Saved your pasty white ass at the end, didn't I?"

"I understand that you still hold some resentment toward me, given the events of those last months, but I feel that it is necessary for me to express how impressed I am by both your quest for your soul and your actions afterwards. What you did was truly remarkable."

"There's no resentment, mate," Spike said with a shrug.

"Perhaps resentment is the wrong word, but there is certainly tension between us. I am attempting to explain that, now that I have had time to reflect on the past year, my view of you has changed."

"There's no tension, either. I just don't give a rat's ass what you think of me or what I've done. I didn't do any of it for you."

Giles followed Spike's gaze to Buffy, who smiled over her shoulder at both of them.

"I suppose not. Well, Buffy is certainly impressed, too. She was adamant that we come here immediately when she heard of your reappearance. She would hear of no other option."

"Not that I mind the company, but I didn't save the world for her, either," Spike said.

"Then why?"

Spike shot him a dismissive glance and pushed away from the desk.

"Wanted to do the right thing for once in my life. Did it for me."


End file.
